Trubblesome Relations
by Katherine Apollo Karma
Summary: Hidden romances, unrecognized feelings, and jealousy abound . Trouble wants Artemis but he won't be taken without a fight. An Art/Trubs Yaoi.There may be a few spots where spelling may be horrid because I've killed spell check more times than I like to admit.
1. Chapter 1

**First Romance and Yaoi in hounor of my friend Arty's, Or Arty-The-Puppeteer as she's known here on Fanfiction, Birthday! woo. *I know I'm early but my computer assess is iffy.***

**Reviews appreciated!**

It was happening again. The unexplainable and even more annoyingly inescapable pounding of his heart, that only being around _him_ could cause.

It has only been like this, ever since Artemis had first laid eyes on him, and it drove him crazy. He was proud of his ability to retrain his emotions around people and to understand what they were. But he'd broken that restraint, and shattered that understanding.

That _Dammed _Trouble Kelp.

Even now with Trouble ordering the officers around him, he struggled to hide his raging emotions, allowing only his annoyance to show threw.

"Hey Fowl!"

Glancing up, Artemis glared at Trouble (for of course it was he) Layering his voice with venom and replying softly.

"Yes?"

For a moment they merely stared at each other in what seemed to be a battle of wills. Lowering his eyes and turning away, Trouble gave Artemis a dismissing wave.

"Go find something to be useful at."

Smiling, Artemis chuckled softly.

"Very well. It shouldn't be hard seeing how that whenever there's a crisis I'm so much more 'Useful' than you, _Commander_."

There was a stunned silence, during which Artemis grinned a triumphant smile, walking out of the room with far more grace than he actually possessed.

As the comment finally registered Trouble stormed to the door and shot a glare that could down a troll, but it was to no effect as Artemis had already turned the corner.

"Blasted mud boy."

_Why do you make me feel like I do?_

* * *

_Three weeks…three weeks I've endured this torment._

Laying on the bed in the room he's been given, Artemis sighed. He'd been shipped to Haven almost immediately after he'd regained his memories, To help rebuild it from the rubble. Or at least… that was their excuse. But slowly, one by one, the council members sought him out and thanked him for stopping Opal.

Growling softly to him, he slipped off of the low bed and, grabbing a pillow, sat down next to the fairy level window.

"I remember when you were short enough to look out of that window comfortably." A familiar voice chuckled.

Spinning around, Artemis Scowled.

_Trouble._

"Oh it's you. Don't you have some poor officer to criticize for doing something right?"

Laughing, Trouble walked in.

"Ah yes, Do continue." He drawled. "A verbal sparring with that acid tongue of with you're so famous for is just what I need after today's unfortunate events."

Baffled by this unexpected reply, Artemis's mask of uncaring slipped for a moment.

"What?"

Trouble didn't reply, rather he just stared, taking in the surprise he was rapidly trying to hide.

Finally he sighed. And snatching a pillow off of Artemis's bed plopped down next to him.

"Aren't you supposed to be a genus? I thought for sure you could tell…"

"Tell what?"

Ignoring Artemis, Trouble seemed to forget he was there as he went on.

"Dose that mean he really DOSE hate me? I have to act this way…"

"Commander?"

"Is his socialization knowledge actually that bad?

"Commander…"

"I mean I know she said it sucks but that much?"

"WOULD YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE?"

Pausing, Trouble glance over at Artemis and smiled. Saying, "I know" Before continuing his rant.

Having had enough, Artemis tried to get up and leave, but found that he couldn't, for he'd been cuffed to the window.

"Trying to escape hmm?"

Turning to Trouble Artemis scowled.

"Unlock it."

"Nha, I don't really want to."

"What do you want?"

"Beg."

"What?!"

"Beg."

Artemis was enraged. Did he really expect him to _beg, _if so he was going to be very disappointed.

"You can't keep me locked up here forever."

Seemingly taking a moment to think, Trouble shrugged, flashing a dark smile.

"Technically I can if I wanted to."

"I'll break out eventually."

"Good point."

Seriously thinking this time, Artemis watched as an exact replica of his famous Vampire grin spread across Troubles face, and couldn't help thinking.

_Wow, that is rather unnerving. I can now see why people react as they do. _

"Well how about if you don't I'll steal something of yours, that you'll be hard pressed to get back."

"May I ask _why_ you want me to beg?" Artemis asked.

"Well yes you can ask but I won't answer." Trouble Replied with a grin.

"Thought so."

As they grew silent, they stared into the others eyes, looking for the answers the desired. But all the received was cold determination.

"You have no plans to listen do you." Sighed Trouble.

"Of course not." Artemis smugly replied.

Slowly Trouble pulled out the key and began unlocking Artemis.

_I knew he was bluffing. _Artemis thought with a laugh.

His wrist coming free, Artemis began gently messaging his wrist, checking the marks the plastic cuffs left, fully prepared to swing a punch a Trouble. (Not that it'd do much.) When he felt a hand slide behind his head.

Looking up he suddenly found himself _Lip-locked with Trouble._

Trapped between the wall and Trouble, his struggling was futile, and slowly he found himself relaxing, _enjoying _the moment.

As He pulled away Artemis could feel a blush spreading across his face , and threw a hand up to his lips in shock.

Walking away as proud as a peacock Trouble only paused long enough to say, "I warned you." Before walking out the door.

**Sorry if that sucked. ^^||| I'm working on it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well chapter 2's up, and I think this is the fastest I've ever finished a chapter... 3 days! Woo! hahaha so enjoy.**

'_Why why why why WHY?!_

Laying on his bed this was the only thing bouncing around his head. But not why had Trouble kissed him, or why hadn't he been worried Artemis might tell someone.

No it was why had he _enjoyed it?_ Not only that but had wanted more, to go farther?

Shivering he quickly sat up, shaking his head in a vain attempt to clear his mind.

Was it possible that he Artemis Fowl savoir of mankind, time-traveler, Ex-Criminal mastermind, and numerous other tittles, could possibly be Bi or even gay? His lack of socialization would explain why it had gone unnoticed for so long.

But still.

Jumping off of the bed, filled with a sudden need to get out of the room, Artemis grabbed the bag with the gun butler gave him and headed to the firing range.

* * *

_Sight, aim, breathe, and fire…_

_**Bang!**_

A miss.

With sigh Artemis lowered the gun, reloading.

The past few weeks both Butler and Holly had been trying to teach him the defend himself, and the whole time he just managed to prove himself hopeless.

Raising the gun again, he glared at the target again when all of a sudden it wasn't a faceless shadow with a bulls-eye. No it was Trouble.

Uttering a low Growl Artemis rapidly pulled the trigger 4 times.

_**Bangbangbangbang!**_

Every shot hit the Target.

"Wow. What did he do to you, and how can I avoid his fate?" came a laughing voice behind him, as a hand slapped him on the shoulder.

"Nothing you need to worry about Holly." Artemis replied with a smile, placing the gun down and bringing in the target for a better look.

As the target reached arms reach the results of Artemis's rage soon became apparent.

"Gimme That!" Gasped Holly as she saw the results, snatching the target from his hands, to get a better look at it.

The hole from the bullets were almost imposable to distinguish from the others as they were so close together. But it was not the closeness of the bullets that was a shock to everyone, but the aim, all of them having been dead center to the target that represented the heart.

"Wow, um OK now I'm seriously worried for whom ever you saw this as. And what they did to irritate you…"

"And as I said Holly." Artemis said smiling. "They'll be no murders today."

_Probably._

* * *

A few hours and several targets later, a satisfied Artemis headed back to his room , when he spotted Grub waiting by his door.

Now while he may hate Trouble, to Artemis Grub was a whole other matter, and surprisingly he and Grub had actually managed to become fair friends. And he was not at all surprised to see him waiting by his door.

"Good evening Grub. What brings you here?" He called pleasantly to Grub with a wave.

"Nothing much" he replied shrugging. "Trubs, oh right, _Commander Kelp,_ asked me to give this to you."

Smiling at the sarcasm, Artemis nodded and took the note from his out stretched hand.

"Thanks"

"No problem."

Opening the note Artemis found the following message and sighed.

_My office 10:00_

_Trouble Kelp._

Checking his watch he sighed.

_9:56 _

_I shouldn't go… but it may just be work related…_

Growling he tossed his bag into his room and quickly headed down the hall.

_So help me Frond if it's not work related…._

* * *

Sitting on his desk in his office, Trouble smiled to himself, still savoring the lingering taste of Artemis on his lips.

_He'll come._ He thought with a laugh. _As far as he knows this is about work._

Still chuckling softly to himself he watched the door to his office slowly open, and Artemis slip into the room.

"You can shut the door behind you." He said with a small wave of the hand, watching with no little amusement as Artemis followed the instructions.

"If this isn't work related Trouble…" Artemis said giving Trouble a look of pure hatred.

"Now, now Arty." Trouble cooed patronizingly. "No need for the harshness."

"Don't call me Arty, and yes there is a need."

It was obvious to Trouble that the Kiss had muddled Artemis's thoughts and it amused him.

"You seem to be a little frazzled Fowl…"

Receiving no more an answer than a death glare he continued.

"Is this perhaps related to the kiss…."

It was a few moments of silence before Trouble got the reply he was hoping for.

"Yes it is, and I'd very much like to know _why _you did it." Artemis Growled.

Chuckling Trouble hoped down and slowly walked towards Artemis speaking all the while.

"Fowl, Fowl, Fowl, I'm guessing people aren't exactly your strong point… Well have you heard of the term 'Love is a Drug.'"?

Artemis had begun to feel slightly worried, and seeing how Trouble had gotten fairly close attempted to take a step back, but Trouble was expecting that and grabbed his tie, pulling him down to eye level.

"Well guess what Artemis? You're my drug and I'm addicted."

**I'll try to update again soon. ^^ Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry it took so long to post this, school and procrastination have taken their toll on me and my writing. The literacy test, my report card telling my I Barely scraped by in civics and English. (Ironic) haven't helped ether. But I have then next chapter planed out and started! Now I'm going to go hide in my bunker, If you need me, I'm not home...**

**Frond help me.**

**I was listening to the song "sarcasm" by Get scared...I think... It fits the chapter closer to the end.**

How Artemis got to sleep after that is a true mystery, but seeing how he woke up he must of managed.

Thinking back on the previous night's meeting, if you could call it that, Artemis couldn't help but growl. And as he did a light blush spread, unchecked, across his face.

_That cheeky little….._

* * *

"I am no drug. Nor will I ever be." Artemis hisses, pulling away from the violet eyed elf. "And if I was, you better be prepared for the withdrawal."

"I wouldn't be so quick to say that if I were you fowl." He laughed, waving his index finger at the prodigy playfully. "Especially after how much you seemed to _enjoy _it last time."

"W-What do you mean _enjoyed_? I far from enjoyed it!"

"You're mouth says no, but your body says yes…"

Somewhere deep in Artemis's mind a small thought seemed to echo.

"_This anger is not like you Artemis." _It said_. "Your emotions are taking over and you __**must **__resist!"_

But it went unnoticed, hidden beneath the Rage that was taking over his mind.

Stepping forward, with a seemingly calm expression, Artemis swung a punch, missing only by a hair's breath. For a second a look of surprise crossed Troubles face, but he quickly recovered And Wasted no time taking advantage of Artemis's lack of balance, using it to pin him to the floor.

"Temper, Temper." He chided." I'd of never guessed you were so quick to fight when angry. Then again I doubt you lose your temper often. "

Artemis struggled for a minute, but soon realized it was futile.

"Let me go." He said.

Looking down at the young mud-boy beneath him, the elf chuckled. "Why? I rather like the view below me. You're just so…." He pauses, thinking for the right word. "Divine." He finishes, leaning down so that their noses were almost touching.

'_That's it,'_ Artemis thought sighing, '_Manners and courtesy are going out the window.'_

And so, shifting slightly, trying not to wince at what he was about to do, He pulled his knee up sharply plowing it directly between The poor male elf's legs.

Freeing Artemis's wrists to Try and protect the Now throbbing area, Trouble Couldn't do much more than just allow himself to be pushed off Artemis and take his place pinned to the floor.

He chuckled softly as he realized what had happened, grinning up at the Flustered Mud-boy.

"Hmmmm... This is a nice view too." He drawled, laughing, as he realized that even though he could face down trolls and psychotic pixies, Artemis couldn't, or didn't know how to,handle flirting or love. "Wanna have some fun?"

Scowling, Artemis got up off the elf, trying to hide the uncharacteristic blush spreading across his cheeks. Turning to walk out the door before stopping, hearing Troubles voice shout out behind him.

"Don't forget about the meeting tomorrow Arty dear!"

Glancing back He said just loud enough to be heard, "Don't call me that." Before following Troubles example from the first kiss, and walking out. Leaving behind a very amused Trouble.

"I hate that elf..."

* * *

The meeting was in a hour and a half, Giving him just enough time to shower and still have time to pick a good seat.

Slipping out of the clothing he hadn't changed out of since yesterday, he made his way to the washroom connected to his room and slid into the shower with a sigh. But what felt like a couple minutes later, there was knocking at his door, and Holly yelling out, "We're going to be late!"

Shutting off the water with a sigh, Artemis quickly slipped the waiting clothing on and ran out the door.

'_could today get any worse...'_

Apparently so.

_..._

When the two of them reached the improvised meeting room, a walled of section of the gym, Artemis slowdown down and groaned at the remaining seats. Ether way, he'd be next to Trouble.

"Nice for you to join us fowl." said nuisance purred. "I guess once you're seated we can begin. Yes?"

He didn't bother answering with more than a scowl, instead walking over and sitting in the seat between Butler, and Trouble.

"Sleep much?" Butler asked, taking note at Artemis's sour mood with a nod.

"I just overslept a little old friend. I'm fine." He replied.

Slowly the meeting came to life, the officers bringing up problems they found and others suggesting solutions. From getting transportation on the run, to fixing the roof in the areas where they collapsed.

They were discussing how they should deal with flooding in areas where the roof had cracked, when Artemis felt something rub against his leg, moving up until it rested on his thigh.

He shivered, telling himself it was in irritation and not pleasure, and took a quick glance down to see a foot resting on his lap. Troubles foot.

Just as he was about to growl something to the elf, when he heard his name.

"Artemis?"

Looking up he forced a smile."Yes?"

The pixie that had called him,who was the counsel representative, shifted nervously in his seat. "T-the council members have chosen that, d-due to the fact that the _ determined you a fairy and k-killed you. That they w-would give you, if y-you want, the choice of permanent residence in haven. You would b-be able to go topside to visit you family, and them you." He paused, The look on his face saying he disagreed with what he was saying, before sliding an envelope across the table to the human. "They have also deemed you a trustworthy friend to the people, and even if you chose not to stay down here, would like to offer you a position on the LEP."

Blinking in surprise, quickly scanned the room only to see that a fair few of the officers had silly grins on their faces.

_'So they were aware of this.' _

"This offer is, surprising to say the least." He started slowly, trying to hide the excitement he felt. "I will happily accept the Position in the LEP, but may I have some time to consider living here?"

"Of course." the pixie replied. "But seeing how you obviously can't take classes with the other trainees, more due to your intelligence than the fact you're a Mud-Man, Is anyone here willing to train you?"

Holly's hand was instantly up. The smiles she flashed in his direction saying she'd happy take this chance to torment her favorite mud-man. But Trouble spoke up before it could be confirmed.

"You are busy as it is Short. I on the other hand have little to do because of how well you all do your jobs. Training Fowl would be a nice challenge, I'll do it."

Nodding, the pixie stood nodding at the officers. "Very w-well. I have to g-go tell the counsel how this meeting went. So I-I'll leave you to it. Please have your choice ready by the next meeting ."

"I will."

* * *

As all the other officers slowly went back to work, One of the more senior commanders walked over to Trouble, a grin on his face.

"Y'really think you'll be able to train that 'ud-boy Kelp?" He chuckled.

"It'll be a great challenge, but all dogs can be trained Birch. That goes for people too... not including Holly."


	4. Chapter 4

**Haha! Another chapter up! And I'm just warning you to read to the end no matter how it may sound. :3 **

**Frond I loved writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it. ^^**

**Sorry if there is any format errors. I typed this on my netbook. Not easy.**

Down the halls he wandered, peeking in doors and scouring halls. But no matter where he looked he couldn't find them.

Brushing the hair out of his face, Grub sighed. _'The only place left to check is the armory...I don't know who to fear for more... Artemis, or Trouble.'_

Grub, being the only other person besides Artemis, to know Trouble's little secret, knew better than to not worry. And he could still remember clearly the night His big brother told him of his little 'crush'.

* * *

He'd been late coming home to their shared apartment, the day after he'd been promoted to commander.

"Work take longer than usual Trubs?" Grub called from the kitchen, as he was whipping up some supper.

"No... I was just... Thinking."

Looking up at the sound of his brother's forlorn voice he looked up from the salad he was making and frowned at him.

"What's wrong? You seem down."

His brother sighed flopping down on their recliner.

"It's been a year, and still no sign of them." He muttered.

Grub nodded, taking off the apron and walking over to join his brother by the seat. He knew that when trouble said 'them' he meant was Holly and Artemis, because he'd been depressed ever since they disappeared with the daemon.

**"**Don't worry. I'm sure they're fine." He said, trying to place a hand on Trouble's shoulder, but he just brushed it off.

**"**It's not that, I know they'll be OK. It-It's what their absence has made me realized..." trouble paused, a blush rising to his cheeks. "You remember the...Other...secret I told you? Well..."

**"**Yes?" Grub pushed.

"I miss _Artemis _more than Holly."

"What?!" Grub exclaimed. Trying not to fall off the arm of the seat he had been leaning on.

"I... I loved Artemis. " Trouble repeated. "You know I loved Holly like a sister. But I found I liked arguing with Artemis. And human or not I respected him. But until they disappeared I thought was a love like I feel towards the other officers. Like a brother. But it's different.". He sighed deeply, running a hand through his chocolate locks. "I miss Holly, I do! It's just that Holly's been missing before, and I didn't feel like this. It- It's like my very heart has been ripped out and no amount of magic can fix it."

Grub frowned, he knew exactly what his brother meant. In fact he was thoroughly infatuated with Holly.

" Well... After everything that Artemis has done we should know better then to judge anything about him, knowing very well he'll surprise us. So as far as we know he feels the same."

Chuckling he nudged his brother, a crafty grin on his face.

"Any ways just imagine Artemis in a wedding dress arm and arm with you."

He was going to say more but he was interrupted by a pillow to the face from his Flustered big brother.

"Sh-Shut up!"

* * *

Grub chuckled at the memory of his brother's embarrassed face as he reached the armory.

_'That was priceless. '_

Suddenly there was a small crash from inside the room, and just as he was going to go inside to see what happened he heard the voices.

"You OK my dear?"

"I'm fine, I just fell. And don't call me dear."

_'Well I found them...'_

Just as he was about to open the door, he stopped,and instead put his ear to the door.

'_I don't know why, but I feel like I shouldn't go in there.'_

There was a shuffling of fabric, and then a thump. Followed by quiet chuckling.

"Are you OK?" Trouble asked again between giggles.

There was a the sound of a small puff of air, and Grub assumed that was Artemis's reply.

It quieted down, and Grub could hear a soft clicking sound.

"I can't get this to slide in..."

Grub blinked in slight surprise. That was Artemis's voice no doubt, but he sounded hesitant.

"Here, use this."

"What is it?"

"A lubricant. It will help make it easier."

Grub could feel a Blush rising to his cheeks.

'_What are they doing in there?'_

There was a sound similar to that of ketchup coming out of a bottle and a small sigh.

"You're right, it dose. Thanks."

There was a louder click, and a yelp of pain. Followed closely by an embarrassed muttering.

"You ok now Arty?"

"Yes. And don't call me that. "

Grub was suffering from a mix of embarrassment and shame at this point. The only thought left in his mind being '_What am I listening to and why haven't I left yet?'_ But still he didn't leave.

"So how was it?" Came troubles voice after a bit.

"Harder than I'd thought. But not all that boring."

"Think you can do it again without my help?"

"Definitely. "

That was as much as Grub could take and he ran from the door. Leaving his brother to do, whatever it was, with Artemis.

Meanwhile in the armory Artemis put down the gun he had just dismembered, cleaned, and reassembled. Picking up another.

"Did you hear something?" He asked, glancing at the door.

"No?"

"must of been my imagination... Come on let's get this over with. The less time I have to spend with you the better. "

"You know you treasure it." Trouble said, sliding closer to Artemis.

"Get away from me..."

**I'm sorry Grub. I love you, I really do... But teasing you was so much fun. **

**Oh and Cheese souffle for all of you! 3 Don't forget to review please. It makes day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry Guys but this chapter is really short! It's really just setting things up for the next chapter. :3 Trust me that one will be fun.**

Three weeks had gone by since Artemis had started training with Trouble.

He'd caught on quickly to all the maintenance work, and had no difficulty taking apart, cleaning, and reassembling all the equipment. But that was to be expected.

However everything that required physical deftness was a whole other story.

Trouble watched Artemis closely, as they were in the middle of one of their sparing practices. He _was _improving, albeit slowly, but Trouble had a suspicion why he was having so much difficulty doing so.

"I don't get why this is necessary." Artemis panted as he stepped back, trying not to trip over his own feet in the process. "I doubt they plan to have me out in the field, I'd be of more use in the booths with Foaly."

"That's odd." Trouble replied as he aimed a light punch at Artemis's right shoulder, trying to ignore the heavy panting as Artemis's skinny form fought to get enough air with all the physical activity that it was so unaccustomed to. "I heard otherwise. "

Failing to dodge the punch, Artemis winced."Pardon?"

"I heard that they actually _do _plan to have you in the fields. After all you have proven to be more useful on the field than in the booths."

Smiling, trouble stepped back allowing Artemis to regain his strength.

"So there is reason for you to learn this. Now, once again."

* * *

Walking down the halls, Artemis sighed.

'_I swear he just enjoys beating me.'_

Suddenly there was something hitting his side, and glancing over he couldn't resist a smile.

"Hello Holly."

"Hey Arty."

They walked in a comfortable silence for a while, but eventually Holly spoke up.

"Hey Arty, do you remember the first time we met when I got to your study?"

Glancing down he chuckled. "Well you did give me quite a punch."

Laughing back, she gave him a punch on the arm. "Well you deserved it! But did you remember what I said?"

About to reply, Artemis was stopped as a large plastic bag was thrown into his face. And surprised Artemis glaced down at the bag, slapping himself in the forehead as he realized what it was.

It was a bag of lollipops.

"Well I kept my word and you better eat everyone of them!" She said with a grin.

"You have got to be kidding me." He sighed.

"No I'm not. Anyways it's not that bad."

As if to prove her point, she reached over and took the bag from his hands, opening it, and taking out a lollipop, shoving it in the unaware Artemis's mouth.

"They taste good too. See?"

Artemis just mumbled, sucking obediently on the lollipop, knowing that one way or another, Holly would find a way to get him to eat it.

"Suite yourself. " She said with a shrug. "But I'll see you later, I have to go. Good luck with the training! "

And off she went, leaving Artemis to head to his next lesson with Trouble alone.

* * *

**Sorry again guys for the short chapter! But stick with me, I'm doing my best.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya there friends! Here is chapter6! **

**A special shout out to IndigoProphecy, Thank you for your wonderful review! I know Arty was very OOC back in chapter two when he actually hit the target with the gun, but I wanted to really get across his anger. How better then allowing it to do something Artemis will never have able to do otherwise.**

**Also, gung-ho is a very hard personality to get across, but I'm trying. (but give him a break for being cocky. He knows he's better at social things like love than Artemis. Wouldn't you be a little cocky if you were him? XD)**

**Warning. This chapter contains what could be considered OOC actions. Unless you don't count actions done when drugs are involved. (Like sugar.)**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh and when Arty goes a little OOC I suggest you listen to 'Feeling good' or 'Save the Last Dance for me' By Michael Buble if you can. I found they fit the mood, and they a good songs. :)**

He was late.

Sitting with a huff in one of the more private training areas, Trouble impatiently checked his watch for the fight time in the last few minutes.

_'What could be keeping him?' _he thought. '_It isn't like Artemis to he late.'_

There was the sound of the door opening, and Trouble hopped to his feet, spinning around to face the intruder hoping it was Artemis so he could grill him for being late.

But at the sight of Him walking in with a lollipop stick poking out from between his lips and a bag full of the surgery suckers, all thoughts of being even remotely mean to the human were gone.

_'I really wish I was that lollipop...' _ Went his mind.

"Who would'a ever imagined that you'd be seen sucking a lollipop. " Went his mouth.

Artemis didn't even bother with replying, and Trouble continued to each as Artemis scanned the sectioned off area of the gym.

It had been decided that after the first few sparing lessons that he and Artemis would get their own section because too many of the other officers in the gym would stop training to watch Trouble beat up the human even though Artemis didn't even mind them watching after a bunch of them told him afterwards that they were rooting for him, knowing first hand how tough Trouble was on newer recruits. Trouble of course had over heard the short conversation, having been just around the corner. But it didn't bother him that his own officers were rooting against him, because it had them warming up to the Ex-criminal mastermind.

"So," Trouble started, "You have a sweet tooth?"

"Holly gave them to me." he said, still refusing to look at Trouble.

"You didn't answer my question." Trouble pressed

After a slight hesitation, Artemis said. "Is there something wrong wrong with having a sweet tooth?"

Hearing the embarrassment in his voice Trouble Couldn't stop the small chuckle that slipped from between his lips. "Not at all. May I have one?"

Holding out the bag Artemis shrugged. "Help your self."

Taking a lollipop from the offered bag Trouble smiled and popped it in his mouth, but as soon as it hit his tongue his eyes widened as he recognized the taste.

_'Laural's Loopy-pops!' _He thought with a barely contained snort. '_Holly's favorite treat after a hard day of work... One of the only treats with fairy-safe Alcohol! I somehow doubt she ment to give him these.'_

Glancing over at the human still calmly sucking on his lollipop he quietly laughed.

_'This should be fun.'_

* * *

Ten minutes, four quick spars, and a couple dozen Lollipops later, Trouble noticed a slight shift in energy from Artemis.

Normally after a few spars, he'd be panting with a foul look on his face, but today, while still panting, he seemed to be in a good mood.

"Hey Arty?" He asked.

"Yes?"

He waited for a moment, excepting the 'Don't call me Arty.' comment. But it never came.

'_I wonder...'_ He thought, before continuing what he was saying.

"You don't eat candy much, do you."

"No," Artemis answered with a sigh. "I never really have time to."

Trouble nodded, shuffling closer to the oblivious, Artemis. "I know how it is. I can't exactly walk around Police Plaza munching on sugary treats. Bad example for the younger officers. And if I get any home Grub usually eats them."

"Becket and Myles do the same to me."

Now sitting right next to Artemis, Trouble smiled. _'Seems Artemis has a sweet tooth, and a low alcohol tolerance considering how loopy he's acting. And Holly gives him alcoholic lollipops right before training in the camera free training room. Thank you Holly_."

Slowly Trouble reached around and placed a hand on Artemis's waist, and receiving no reaction pulled him closer.

'_If he acts this docile Slightly drunk I can't help but wonder how he acts completely drunk...'_

Artemis shifted in Troubles grip, and much to his surprise cuddled closer rather than pushing him away. And despite the size difference, comfortably fit in Trouble's arms.

"Comfortable? " Trouble purred, planting a bold kiss on Artemis's forehead.

"Positively so." Artemis replied, ether unaware or uncaring of the kiss.

Encouraged by the reply, Trouble continued kissing Artemis, slowly moving from his forehead to his neck stopping to gently nip at a spot just below Artemis's ear, receiving a startled gasp from the romantically inexperienced human.

The elf could feel Artemis's heart hammering from within his chest, and his arms as he almost timidly rapped his around the fit form of Trouble.

Slowly Trouble moved up to Artemis's lips, gently playing with the lower one until he felt them part ever so slightly as if in welcoming.

Enveloping the humans lips with his own, Trouble shifted so that one of his hands gently caressed the back of Artemis's head, and the other lurked dangerously on the small of his back.

_'12 or 21 he's still so delicate a boy.'_

Separating only long enough to get a breath, Trouble continued to passionately kiss Artemis, slowly rubbing circles into his back, taking great pleasure in the soft moans coming from the boy's mouth.

Suddenly Artemis's eyes cleared and he pulled away, releasing trouble and falling back as he did so, as he realized what had just happened. A blush quickly covering his cheeks and his deep blue eyes widening.

"What just happened?" He whispered, not quite trusting his voice.

With a small frown Trouble leaned down and gently lifted Artemis's chin, so he'd have to look him in the eyes.

"Are you still going to remain in denial?" Trouble quietly questioned in return. "Can you really deny that you enjoyed that just as much as me?"

Receiving nothing in reply he sighed.

"Come on then, you should get some sleep..."

* * *

After escorting Artemis to his room, Trouble returned to the training room to tidy up. But not five minutes after he'd returned there was a knocking on the door.

"Yes?" He called over, "Come in."

In walked a worried Holly, and she immediately began to scan the room.

"Do you know where Artemis is?" She asked, "I accidentally gave him my bag of loopy-pops instead of the lollipops I got him!"

"I relized that." He said, pointing over to a bench. "The loopy-pops are over on the bench, and Artemis is in his room sleeping. Or so I assume."

Holly gave him a sideways look. "What do you mean you relized?"

"long story..."

**Romance is so bloody hard to write when you've never had a boyfriend before or even kissed someone. .**

**Anyways... anyone of you guys have a friend who has Sugar Highs instead of sugar rushes? You know they act all loopy and happy instead of hyper. Also I can't help imagine Artemis with no sugar tolerance and yet a sweet tooth. Is it only me?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well chapter 7 up and ready! :D**

**And I'd like to thank my beta Kitskune Miyake for double checking and helping me out with this!**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning. Possible OOC behavior ahead. (If you consider big brother Arty OOC.)**

* * *

Ignoring the throbbing waves of pain that seemed to have invaded his cranium, Artemis sighed and swung his legs to the side of the bed. _'How wonderful... another day of training with Commander Kelp, and I have a headache before I even see him. Not to mention that messed up nightmare...' _Wincing as another wave of agony struck, he grabbed the small bedstand to avoid falling off, picking up a note written in Holly's handwriting in the process.

_Hey Arty, I hope you aren't aching too bad this morning. I accidentally gave you the wrong bag of lollipops yesterday. The ones you got were actually a pile of loopy pops I got for myself, and they are infused with fairy-safe alcohol. Trouble said you seemed to have gotten a little drunk after eating too many during yesterday's training, and I hope you don't have too bad a hangover._

_Sorry again._

_Holly.~_

_P.S. Trouble said you can skip today's training to get better._

Suddenly all the memories of the previous evening fell into place, and Artemis groaned, placing his head into his hands. 'It wasn't a dream...It was real. I let Trouble... display his feelings of affection. And I returned it!' Groaning louder this time, he fell back into bed and pulled the sheets over his head. He probably would've stayed like that all day, but after a while someone knocked on the door.

"Artemis, I brought you your breakfast," a muffled voice called from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

"Fine," he sighed, burying himself deeper into the blankets.

The sound of ice water being poured out of a jug soon followed the entry of whoever it was, and then a rough fluffing of his pillow.

"Sit up and drink," the now vaguely familiar voice commanded. "You should know that drinking water is the best way to cure a hangover, what with all the science involved."

_'As immature as it may be, I think I'll remain down here'_ Artemis thought as he recognized the speaker. And so he did.

"Great," Trouble muttered with a sigh, "I guess we do this the hard way." He ripped the sheets off the scarcely clothed Mud Boy, gently scooped him up, and started carrying him away.

In all fairness, Artemis protested and resisted as much as he could in his half-conscious state, but it wasn't until he heard the sound of running water that it dawned on him what was happening.

It was too late. Trouble already let go and dropped him into the running shower, drenching Artemis to the bone in seconds. Looking down at the now thoroughly drenched Fowl in front of him struggling to prop himself up in the running shower, Trouble snorted, resisting the temptation to laugh. But when Artemis actually looked him straight in the eye and _hissed_, he lost it and burst into hysterical laughter.

"You look like a drowned cat!" he cried, clutching at his sides. "You even sound like one!" Suddenly there was a firm hand on his wrist, and the next thing he knew, he was tangled with Artemis in the shower getting drenched as well.

"At least _I_ don't look like a wet dog," came the snarky reply, followed by a few quiet chuckles.

Artemis was...laughing at him? And in a good way too, not rudely. _'Odd, but a better response than I was expecting.'_ Even odder was listening to Artemis's friendly teasing, when he was so use to it being filled with venom, but it was a nice odd.

Brushing the wet bangs out of his face, Trouble shot a playful glare at him in response, saying, "Oh and you have plenty of experience with wet dogs don't you?"

Holding a hand above his eyes to block the water, Artemis grinned. "Well, I do have two rambunctious little brothers who love to mess with their elder brother."

"I forgot you had brothers," Trouble said trying to avoid the spray bouncing off Artemis's hand. "Frond, one little brother was bad enough. How do you survive with two?"

"It isn't easy. Anyways at least _your_ brother isn't a prodigy."

"Touche."

Silence settled over the two, a friendly silence for once, until Artemis sighed.

"We should get dried off shouldn't we?"

"Yes, I guess we should. "

* * *

A few minutes later, Artemis and Trouble sat on Artemis's bed, trying their best to dry off.

_'It's odd'_ thought Artemis._ 'I feel content just sitting here. Not arguing for once.' He thought back to when he had grabbed Trouble and pulled him into the shower as an act of revenge. That was more something I'd do to Becket or Myles._

Suddenly he found himself pulled out of his thoughts by a towel being thrown over his head, with one hand roughly rubbing it against his head, and another pressed firmly against his chest.

"What are you doing?" he growled, trying to move away from the hands. The hands only pressed harder, pushing him against a well-toned chest.

"I'm trying to dry you off," Trouble said, shifting so that he could better get at Artemis's hair. "The last thing we need is for you to get a cold. So would you please stop resisting? I promise I'll do no more than dry you off."

"Fine." Artemis grudgingly agreed. He hesitantly relaxed, and as he did so he could feel Trouble do so as well. His hands loosened and became increasingly gentle on the boy's form until Artemis realized that the hand on his chest had moved to be holding him snugly in a hug and rubbing soft circles on his back. It didn't even bother him. The very fact that it didn't was what was worrying him.

_'Could Trouble actually be right?'_ He resisted the urge to lean into the kind embrace. _'I normally wouldn't even consider it, but it's hard to deny the... evidence... that I have encountered.'_ The hands moved again, and Artemis could barely contain a gasp as they began drying off his neck, everywhere they trailed over tingling pleasantly. _'It's like magic running beneath my skin...so addictive...'_

He blinked, realizing he'd been sinking into a haze of pleasure._ 'I just can't believe it... I can't feel for him as he claims he does for me... But I can't deny it either.'_

* * *

**Hahaha Chapter 7! I have completed you! :D **

**And a bit of a Cliffie! **

**Read and review for me please! I have no idea how well I'm doing with the whole 'romance' thing. Or with their personalities...**

**Till next time. ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bloody hell... I really don't know whether or not to be proud of this story... It started off as a birthday present for a friend, and more of a joke than anything. Pairing her favourite character with one of her least. Simply a fun little gift.**

**And now look at eight chapters, 30 Reviews, 13 followers, 6 Favourites and 1041 views it has gotten pretty far for the silly little idea it was born from. And I Thank all of you!**

**Summer vacation has started for me, and so I'm trying to get a update at least once every two weeks for you guys. Not only that, but I am going to read a few *gag* romance books so I can perhaps improve.**

**Enjoy. ^^**

* * *

The day was nearing its end, and Trouble was bringing Artemis his supper. "Artemis?" he called, knocking on the door. "I brought your supper, dear."

Receiving silence as a reply he cracked the door open, took a peek inside, and found the young man curled up like a cat fast asleep. He allowed himself a quiet chuckle, slowly slipping inside the room, and after placing down the dinner tray, he sat down next to Artemis's sleeping form.

_'He looks so innocent when he's asleep,'_ Trouble thought, brushing some stray hairs out of the object of his affection's face. _'Almost like a child.'_ As if to prove his point, Artemis rolled onto his back and sighed, leaving a small childish smile on his face. Trouble grinned at the sight, leaning down and gently kissed him on the forehead, despite how much he wanted to kiss those smiling lips. It was hard not to though, with a smile that pure.

And he wasn't the only one to see it.

Unknown to Trouble a third person was in the room, or more accurately, at the door. He had seen everything, and was trying to decide what to do with the information. But unfortunately for him he didn't have much time, because as he was shutting the door it squeaked, alerting Trouble to his presence. Hearing the squeak, the elf immediately jumped to his feet and rushed out the door, slamming it into the face of the spying centaur.

"Foaly," Trouble growled. "How long have you been out here?"

Rubbing his nose, Foaly grinned. "Long enough. And might I say, you look quite cute with the sleeping Fowl there."

Suddenly Trouble's hand was at Foaly's neck and pressing him against the hallway wall. "You tell anyone or put that up anywhere, and I swear I will make your life a living hell," the elf growled menacingly. "I promise you that."

With a whinny the centaur tried to slip away, but Trouble's grip only tightened around his neck to the point he could hardly breathe. "I won't say a word," he gasped. "Promise!"

Trouble nodded, releasing Foaly and stepping back. "You better keep that promise."

It was shocking for Foaly, to say the least. As annoying as he'd ever been to the commander, he never once came close to hurting him, and the look in his eyes as he'd said it too was so serious and downright unnerving. "Trouble," he started, keeping a wary eye on the elf, "do you like Artemis? As in a like-like kind of thing?"

"Yes."

Trying to blink back the surprise, Foaly just stood their, mouth moving but nothing coming out._ 'He just admitted it. He didn't even move, or blush, or anything! He doesn't feel any shame for what he's feeling or who it's for. It's sweet...'_

"What, no bad jokes or statements about how I can't be the real Trouble, or I must be mesmerized?" Trouble said. "Go ahead. It won't change anything."

Finding his voice, the astonished centaur shook his head. "No, I'll do nothing of the sort. I just have a suggestion for you. You have to be pushy, but not too much. As smart as we geniuses may be, we rarely are any good with social skills, and to put it bluntly, we usually are rather stupid with realising others, or even our own, emotions. After all, it's hard to talk to people your own age when you're far smarter than them." He chuckled, gently slapping a hand down onto Trouble's shoulder. "Trust me on that. I know what I'm talking about."

Clueing in on what just happened, Trouble returned the chuckle with a toothy grin. "I'll take your word on that."

* * *

**Read and leave a review please! I love to hear from you, even if it's just saying it sucks, after all an opinion is an opinion.**

**I need 8 more words for 8000 words.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys I lied last chapter. I won't really have a schedule... My Internet is iffy again. It obviously hates me.**

**But let's see if all the romance novels I dragged my way through payed off shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_That chocolate brown hair soft as silk beneath my fingers, those deep violet eyes gazing down into my own as if to say _'You belong to me and only me'_, the candy lips practicality screaming for me to come forward and take them, and those nimble - pleasure bringing fingers slowly making their way lower and lower on my chest._

_Mine. All mine._

_It was like the very sin of lust had taken over my body, robbing me of any control and making me feel nothing but the strongest desire for the elfen man on top of me. But there was something else too, a feeling flitting just beyond my grasp but making every touch and every kiss just that much more._

_Could it be love?_

_I know so little of it that I can't be sure. While most had toyed with the emotion by the time they were my age, I have been too busy with staying alive and saving the world to even consider the possibility of falling in love. I've never even bothered to read a proper romance so I have nothing to base any suspicions on._

_Pathetic, really. Not to mention a problem for me now._

_I'd learned long ago from experience that anything is possible, so why not falling for Trouble? I'd succeeded with the impossible more times than I dare count. But I couldn't be sure without proof to back it up. I have to be sure, and that's all I really know of my suspicion._

_Even as his lips cover mine and bring the most addictive feelings of joy and pleasure and need, that is all I truly know._

* * *

Bolting awake and struggling for breath, Artemis frantically scanned the room but saw no one and heard nothing but his own panting.

_'What kind of twisted dream was that?'_ he thought._ 'It was so vivid and clear. But yet...'_

As his breathing slowed, he sighed and ran a hand through his ebony locks, muttering softly to himself. "My life will never be a simple one, will it?"

* * *

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed, Artemis was making his way to "class" with Trouble. But his mind wasn't there with him; rather, it was still pondering the odd dream he'd had that night, although "freaking out over" was a more realistic description than "pondering."

_'It's impossible. I can't be__** in love**__ with Trouble. But that dream stirred up so many odd feelings. It was nice... __**NO**__. I mustn't think like that- But there is no refusing evidence such as that, and there is only one way to confirm or disprove it.'_

Noticing that there was a hand on his shoulder and someone talking to him, Artemis pulled out of his thoughts just enough to register Foaly babbling away to him.

"I heard you were sick yesterday. Glad you're up and about now, mud-boy. I'd hate to lose my only intelligent company here!" Foaly said, smiling at the human.

"Glad that I'm appreciated," Artemis chuckled, not really listening.

"Well, that, and I'm sure Butler would of come down here and killed every last one of us if something happened to you," he continued.

"Probably," Artemis mumbled.

Looking back, Foaly sighed. "You aren't even paying attention are you?" he asked.

"Of course I am," Artemis argued.

"Well, we just passed the room you have to be in."

Stopping suddenly and looking back, Artemis sighed. "I'm just thinking..." he said with a dismissive wave, failing to notice Foaly's knowing grin. "It's nothing you have to worry about. "

Turning around, Artemis sighed as he headed back towards the room, but he was stopped by Foaly's hand on his wrist. "It's love isn't it Artemis."

Spinning back around, Artemis looked the centaur in the eyes, trying to see if he was serious. "What a silly idea, Foaly," he chuckled, as he realized Foaly was being serious. "Can you ever imagine me in love?"

If it wasn't for the previous night's event Foaly probably would of left it then and there, but he knew better so he pressed on.

"Artemis, there isn't very much that is truly confusing enough to have you thinking deep enough to distract you like that." He sighed. "Is it Holly? "

"No!"

"Well good. I think Grub has his eyes on her, and he has little chance as it is without competition. " For a moment, Foaly simply grinned, but then he grew serious once more. "But seriously. If that is what's on your mind I suggest you make sure it's right. After all, you can never prove a hypothesis without tests," he finished, releasing Artemis's wrist.

"I know. Thanks..."

* * *

**I truly am very sorry for any wait, my beloved readers. I swear I'm a living computer virus sometimes. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner. Thx once again to my helpful Beta.**


End file.
